


Family Portrait

by HerberGegus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A bunch of emotionally stuntded boys, Gen, Other, Some much needed family bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerberGegus/pseuds/HerberGegus
Summary: It's father's day and someone needs help with a very important gift.





	Family Portrait

This had been months in the making and Damian would be damned if anything was going to screw it up now. Not after how much planning, thought, and time he'd spent on this, not after the emotional strain of admitting he cared, and certainly not after the Hell he would have to go through today to pull it all together. The fact that this gift would undoubtedly put him in the lead for favorite Robin made it all worth it, however. And the thought of making his father happy, he guessed that made it worth it as well.  _ It better be worth it  _ Damian though as he pulled on one of Tim's shirts. He smoothed over the freshly ironed fabric of the expensive pristine white button up, one of Tim's favorites stolen right from his closet seconds after Pennyworth hung it up. He scrunched up his nose at the many, many times he had to roll up the sleeves before they were passed his elbows and rolled his eyes upon how close the hem fell to his knees. He had been told multiple times by his father and Pennyworth that he was the same size Bruce was at his age, but the less he grew the less he believed it.  _ Nothing but liars in Wayne manor. _  But today was not a day to be bitter. Today he must put on a smile, gather his supplies, and watch the fruits of his labors come together.

* * *

 

Naturally, Grayson was the easiest to get on board. The idea had come to Damian a few weeks before and he had been stewing on it restlessly.  _ Would he even like it? _ _ Could I even get everyone to go along with it? Would it even look good? Why do I even care? What has he even done for me?  _ The questions and insecurities ate away at him, but his hands twitched with the eagerness to begin his next big project. Grayson who was babysitting accompanying him on patrol mistook the twitching of Damian's hands for his assassin instincts creeping up and gently placed his own hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Robin-" Dick started in the voice he reserved specifically for 'little brother in distress' situations. The voice that made Damian's shoulders droop, a physical representation of him dropping his defenses.

"Huh? I'm fine. Let's leave this scumbag for Gordon and the rest of the GCPD." Damian had been ripped away from his thoughts and dropped right back into the alley he was standing in. He dropped the mugger he'd been holding up by the collar of his shirt into a heap on the ground, making sure to spit on the concrete beside him before handing the victim back her stolen bag. She was crying and trembling and hugged the two while sobbing thank you's before running off. Damian wasn't a hugger. But he didn't speak up about it, he just started up the fire escape without another word. 

The night continued as all others do. A few muggings, a few robberies, a few random acts of violence. Nothing too 'end of the world' but there was never a crime free day in Gotham. If Damian ever found himself in an alley  _ without  _ a creep pointing a knife at him he was sure he would lose his mind. As most nights on patrol with Grayson ended Damian found himself bathed in the pastel light of the giant neon ice cream cone that stood atop the duo's favorite ice cream parlor. He sat under it absently eating his three scoops of mint chocolate chip with his brother silently beside him. But not for long. 

"Soooo...Want to tell me what's got you  _ not  _ arguing with me and criticizing everything I do? It's kind of way scarier than your constant Bruce impression" Dick had taken to teasing the newest Robin in hopes of finally getting some kind of response, but his 'brother in distress' tone was still very present. 

"Do you want to tell me why you insist upon getting the most unholy combination of flavors possible, Grayson." Damian glared daggers at the abomination his brother held in his hand. One scoop of bubble gum and one scoop of chocolate. Disgusting. But this comment was an opening, an invitation that Nightwing knew well. It was Damian for 'you may keep talking to me. For now.' 

"What can I say? I'm indecisive. You'd like it if you ever tried anything besides your mint monstrosity. " Dick offered his brother a smile and even though the mask hid it Damian's eye roll could be felt in the air. Silence settled over them once again, if you count sirens and tires on asphalt as silence. Never a quiet moment in Gotham. 

Damian was the one to speak up this time, and what he said was far more shocking than anything Dick had seen or heard in his long crime fighting career. 

“Grayson I need your help.” 

Gotham. Never a dull night. 


End file.
